Isshin Kurosaki/Image Gallery
Isshin Anime Images Profile Images Ep113IsshinProfile.png|Isshin Kurosaki Ep141IsshinProfile.png|Isshin Kurosaki. Agent of the Shinigami arc Ep1IsshinKicksIchigo.png|Isshin kicks Ichigo for coming home late. Ep1IchigoIsshinSpar.png|Ichigo and Isshin spar. Ep1MasakiPosterIsshinCries.png|Isshin talks to his memorial of Masaki. Ep2IchigoPinsIsshin.png|Ichigo pins Isshin to the ground. Ep2KurosakisSurveyDamage.png|Isshin and his family survey the damage to their house. Ep4IsshinArrangesTransfer.png|Isshin arranges the transfer of some of his patients to Karakura Hospital. Ep4SadoInjury.png|Isshin examines Yasutora Sado's injury. Ep6IsshinWonders.png|Isshin wonders about his son's secretive activities in his room. Ep7FamilyMeeting.png|Isshin in charge of the Kurosaki family meeting. Ep8WalkingToGrave.png|Isshin walks to his wife's grave with his children. Ep8KarinKicksIsshin.png|Isshin being kicked by Karin. Ep8IsshinHandstandDash.png|Isshin runs on his hands. Ep9FatherSonChat.png|Isshin gives Ichigo serious advice. Ep9IsshinSmokes.png|Isshin smiles at Ichigo with a cigarette in his hand. Ep9IsshinIchigoGrave.png|Ichigo and Isshin stand over Masaki's grave. Ep10KurosakiBwahaha.png|Isshin, Karin and Yuzu go to the Don Kanonji show. Ep13KonConfirmsSafety.png|Kon confirms that Isshin, Karin, and Yuzu are safe. Ep20IchigoFriendsFamilyGather.png|Sado and the rest of Ichigo's friends and family gather to watch the fireworks. Ep20FriendsFamilyRun.png|Isshin rushes to the festival with his daughters and Ichigo's friends. Ep20KurosakisEnjoyFireworks.png|Sado and the Kurosaki family enjoy the fireworks festival. Ep20IsshinCrashes.png|Isshin crashes into the ground next to Ichigo. Ep20IsshinGivesCharm.png|Isshin gives Ichigo a protective charm. Arrancar arc Ep111ShinigamiIsshin2.png|Isshin after regaining his Shinigami powers. Ep111IsshinZanpakuto.png|Isshin's Zanpakutō, Engetsu. Ep111ShinigamiIsshin.png|Isshin Kurosaki as a Shinigami. Ep111IsshinConfrontsGrandFisher.png|Isshin confronting Grand Fisher. Ep111Agitowari.png|Isshin kills Grand Fisher using Agitowari. Ep111Agitowari2.png|Grand Fisher lays dying after Isshin uses Agitowari to defeat him. Ep112IsshinKillsGrandFisher.png|Isshin after defeating Grand Fisher. Ep112IsshinUraharaTalk.png|Urahara and Isshin discuss the return of his powers. Ep112IsshinAnnoyed.png|Annoyed, Isshin denies being like his son. Isshin & Yuzu eavesdrop.png|Isshin and Yuzu eavesdropping. Ep116IsshinYuzuCry.png|Isshin and Yuzu cry, agreeing to let Rukia stay. Ep128KarinPunchesIsshin.png|Karin punches Isshin. Hueco Mundo arc Ep143IsshinRyukenSmoking.png|Isshin and Ryūken Ishida discussing being fathers. Fake Karakura Town arc 296Isshin arrives.png|Isshin arrives in the fake Karakura Town, surprising Ichigo. Ep296Chōhigezutsuki.png|Isshin uses Chōhigezutsuki on Ichigo. 296Isshin restrains.png|Isshin restrains Ichigo while telling him to be quiet. Ep296OniHeadpoke.png|Isshin uses Oni Headpoke on Aizen. 297Aizen reaches.png|Aizen reaches his limit as a Shinigami while fighting Isshin. 297Ichigo and Isshin argue.png|Ichigo and Isshin argue over the nature of Aizen's transformation. 300Aizen appears.png|Aizen appears in the midst of Ichigo, Isshin, and Urahara. 300Aizen attacks.png|Aizen attacks Urahara with his Zanpakutō while kicking Isshin. Isshin Battles Aizen.png|Isshin fighting Aizen. Yoruichi Urahara Isshin attack Aizen.png|Urahara, Yoruichi and Isshin battle Aizen. Ep300IsshinUraharaYoruichiVsAizen.png|Isshin, Urahara, and Yoruichi face off against Aizen. Ep301GetsugaTenshōIsshin.png|Isshin uses Getsuga Tenshō on Aizen. Ichigo and Isshin.png|A wounded Isshin encourages Ichigo to save Karakura Town. Isshin Ichigo Dangai.png|Isshin grows tired while Ichigo trains. The Lost Substitute Shinigami arc Ep343WhichTie.png|Isshin asks Yuzu for fashion advice. Ep343Isshin fall out window.png|Isshin falls out a window. Ep343IchigoIsshinWindow.png|Ichigo tries to make Isshin fall. Ep344KugosIsshinPicture.png|Kūgo Ginjō reveals his picture of Isshin. Ep356UraharaAsks.png|Urahara asks Isshin if he is sure. Isshin, Urahara andRukia.png|Isshin and Urahara with Rukia. Ep350IsshinMeetsUrahara.png|Isshin meets Urahara. Isshin carries the Reiatsu sword.png|Isshin carries a strange glowing, blue sword. Ep362UraharaIsshinCatchSadoOrihime.png|Isshin and Urahara catch Sado and Orihime. Bount arc (anime only) Ep64KurosakiBreakfast.png|Isshin and Ichigo arguing. Gotei 13 Invading Army arc (anime only) Ep330 Isshin hugs Yuzu.png|Isshin hugs Yuzu, while crying. Music Covers Bleach B Station S2V5.png|Isshin, Karin, Yuzu, and Ichigo on the cover of the fifth volume of the second Bleach B Station season. Isshin Manga Images Profile Images 1Isshin profile.png|Isshin Kurosaki. 7Isshin profile.png|Isshin. 8Isshin profile.png|Isshin. 17Isshin profile.png|Isshin. Agent of the Shinigami arc 1Isshin kicks.png|Isshin kicks Ichigo in the face. 1Isshin asks.png|Isshin asks his memorial shrine to Masaki what he can do to reach Ichigo. 7Cover.png|Isshin, Karin, and Yuzu on the cover of Chapter 7. 7Isshin carries.png|Isshin carries Sado into his clinic. 17Kurosaki family meeting.png|Isshin and his family hold a meeting about tomorrow's event. 18Kurosakis walk.png|Isshin and his family walk up a hill to the cemetery. 18Isshin Handstand Dash1.png|Isshin uses Isshin Handstand Dash to motivate his daughters. 18Isshin Handstand Dash.png|Karin and Yuzu flee their father when he uses Isshin Handstand Dash. 19Isshin announces.png|Isshin annoys his children with his antics. 20Cover.png|Isshin with his daughters, Orihime, Rukia, and Tatsuki on the cover of Chapter 20. 20Ichigo berates.png|Ichigo berates Isshin for badgering his family with his whistle. 25Cover.png|Ichigo and Isshin on the cover of Chapter 25. 25Ichigo smacks.png|Ichigo smacks Isshin with an umbrella. 25Isshin comforts.png|Isshin comforts Ichigo over Masaki Kurosaki's death. 27Isshin and Yuzu perform.png|Isshin and Yuzu perform Don Kanonji's pose and laugh. 29Yuzu reprimands.png|Yuzu berates Isshin for trying to copy Ichigo. 31Isshin collapses.png|Isshin melodramatically collapses. 44Karin pins.png|Isshin is pinned in a leg lock by Karin. 51Cover.png|Isshin and every other character in the series on the cover of Chapter 51. 68Isshin, Karin, and Yuzu arrive.png|Isshin, Karin, and Yuzu catch up to Ichigo. 68Isshin reveals.png|Isshin reveals that he is drunk. 68Friends and family run.png|Ichigo's friends and family run off to watch the fireworks. 68Ichigo carries.png|Isshin walks alongside Ichigo as the latter carries his sleeping sisters. 69Cover.png|Isshin, Karin, and Yuzu on the cover of Chapter 69. 69Isshin crashes.png|Isshin crashes into the ground next to Ichigo. 69Ichigo is given.png|Isshin gives Ichigo a protective charm. Soul Society arc 182Cover.png|Isshin and several others on the cover of Chapter 182. Arrancar arc 187Cover.png|Isshin Kurosaki on the cover of Chapter 187. 187Agitowari.png|Isshin uses Agitowari on Grand Fisher. 188Agitowari.png|Grand Fisher dies after Isshin bisects him with Agitowari. Fake Karakura Town arc 397Isshin Kurosaki reveals himself to Ichigo.png|Isshin intervenes in Ichigo's fight with Aizen. 398Cover.png|Isshin and Ichigo on the cover of Chapter 398. 398Chōhigezutsuki.png|Isshin uses Chōhigezutsuki on Ichigo. 398Chōhigezutsuki2.png|Ichigo is sent flying after Isshin uses Chōhigezutsuki on him. 398Oni Dekopin.png|Isshin's finger flick attack. 403Cover.png|Isshin, Ichigo, and Aizen on the cover of Chapter 403. 404Cover.png|Isshin, Ichigo, Urahara, Yoruichi, and Aizen on the cover of Chapter 404. 405Isshin attacks.png|Isshin's Getsuga Tenshō against Aizen. 408Cover.png|Isshin and Ichigo on the cover of Chapter 408. 406Isshin tells.png|Wounded Isshin encourages Ichigo to save Karakura Town. 408Kaikyo Kotei.png|Isshin sets up Kaikyō Kotei. The Lost Substitute Shinigami arc 425Ichigo opens.png|Ichigo sends Isshin out a window. 449Cover.png|Isshin and Urahara on the cover of Chapter 449. 454Cover.png|Isshin and Urahara on the cover of Chapter 454. 454Urahara and Isshin walk.png|Urahara and Isshin walking through the moonlit streets. 454Isshin's Reiatsu sword.png|The Reiatsu sword carried by Isshin. 462Isshin and Urahara carry.png|Isshin and Urahara catch Orihime and Sado after knocking them out. The Thousand-Year Blood War arc 528Isshin confronts.png|Isshin confronts Ichigo in Ikumi Unagiya's house. 528Isshin decides.png|Isshin decides it is time to tell Ichigo about his past as a Shinigami captain. 536Isshin explains.png|Isshin finishes his flashback. 536Isshin decides.png|Isshin decides to reveal the truth of Masaki's death. 529Captain Isshin.png|Isshin as the 10th Division captain. 529Rangiku escorts.png|Rangiku escorts Isshin to his office. 529Isshin tells.png|Isshin tells Rangiku to look after the division while he's gone. 530Isshin tells.png|Isshin tells the two Shinigami he wants to "pee alone". 530Isshin exerts.png|Isshin powering up to attract the mysterious killer. 531Isshin vs. White.png|Isshin battles White. 531Isshin attacks.png|Isshin clashing with the Hollow creature. 531Isshin releases.png|Isshin releasing his Zanpakutō. 532Isshin demands.png|Isshin yells for his attacker to reveal themselves. 532Engetsu's technique.png|Isshin attacking White. 534Urahara appears.png|Isshin and Ryūken meet Urahara. 535Isshin is told.png|Isshin is told he can choose whether Masaki lives or dies. 535Urahara tells.png|Urahara tells Isshin what will happen if he saves Masaki. 535Isshin decides.png|Isshin decides to save Masaki. 535Isshin tells.png|Isshin tells Urahara why he is choosing to save Masaki. 535Isshin saves.png|Isshin saves Masaki. 536Isshin confronts.png|Isshin confronts Masaki's inner Hollow. 674Isshin and Ryuken arrive.png|Isshin and Ryuken arrive in Wahrwelt. Covers SJ2007-06-18 cover.png|Isshin, Ichigo, Rukia, Renji, Hitsugaya, and Shinji on the cover of the June 18th 2007 issue of Shonen Jump. Isshin Video Clips IsshinHandstandDash.gif|Isshin using his hands to run. OniDekopin.gif|'Oni Dekopin' GetsugaTenshōIsshin301.gif|Isshin uses Getsuga Tenshō Chōhigezutsuki.gif|Isshin uses Super Stubble Headbutt on Ichigo. Agitowari.gif|Isshin uses Agitowari on Grand Fisher. KaikyōKotei.gif|Isshin uses Kaikyō Kotei in the Dangai. Isshin Movie Images Memories of Nobody MONKurosakisWelcomeSenna.png|Isshin and his daughters react to Ichigo Kurosaki bringing home Senna. MONYuzuIsshinEavesdrop.png|Isshin and Yuzu Kurosaki eavesdrop on Ichigo and Senna. The DiamondDust Rebellion DDRYuzuKarinCry.png|Isshin comforts his daughters after the death of Masaki Kurosaki. The Hell Verse THVIchigoStopsIsshin.png|Ichigo stops Isshin's attack with his foot. THVIsshinLeavesFamily.png|Isshin leaves for a medical conference. Bleach (2018) LAIsshinIchigoHeadlock.png|Isshin puts Ichigo Kurosaki in a headlock. LAIchigoIsshinArgue.png|Isshin argues with Ichigo over the latter helping lost souls. LAIsshinYuzuDiscuss.png|Isshin learns that Ichigo confides in Yuzu Kurosaki, but not him. LAIsshinLooksAtShrine.png|Isshin looks to the shrine of Masaki Kurosaki. LAKurosakisDiscoverDamage.png|Isshin and his family discover their destroyed living room. LAIsshinSuspectsIchigo.png|Isshin suspects Ichigo of hiding a girl in his room. LAMemorialPlanning.png|Isshin and his family plan Masaki's memorial anniversary. LAIsshinDrinksBeer.png|Isshin drinks a beer in front of Masaki's grave. LARukiaIsshinSleep.png|Rukia Kuchiki puts Isshin to sleep. LAIsshinDieSmiling.png|Isshin tells Ichigo to die smiling. Isshin OVA Images OVA Memories In The Rain MitRIchigo and Isshin discuss.png|Ichigo and Isshin at Masaki's grave. Category:Images